


Big Brother

by honkknoah



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dreamon, Hurt No Comfort, Possession, Prison, protective brother!wilbur, tubbo is there, wilbur gonna kill someone lol, wilbur is dead but not ghostbur ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkknoah/pseuds/honkknoah
Summary: What if Wilbur saw everything they did to Tommy?
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 198





	1. Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in five minutes in the middle of irl english class but im kinda proud of it !! posted it on twitter first (honkkiero) but on here in adding a second chapter ! it’s kinda short but i hope u enjoy. also thank u so much for reading all my other works it means LOADS. <3 love u

Wilbur’s anger bubbled up in his veins as he watches from above the torment they were putting his younger brother through. He screams at them, but no one heard. “FUCK” he screams. He knows he was bad to Tommy, he knows that. He also knows, though, that no matter what Tommy was his brother, and he had to protect him. He swore if there was a way to get down to his brother he’d make every motherfucker pay for even THINKING they could get away with hurting Tommy the way they did. 

When he found out he could come back to life, he was hesitant. He liked it up here. He was alone, just like he wanted. But he remembered all the pain Tommy had gone through, and he remembered his promise.

He smirked when he came back to life, his skin turning pink and rosy again from their once gray color. His eyes opened quickly and darkened under the harsh light. He was SO going to make them pay.


	2. Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur wakes up in the prison ready to hurt Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not very proud of this but I felt like I needed to finish this story so sorry it’s nothing very good! I hope you still like it at least. My twitter is honkkiero!

Wilbur blinked rapidly and breathed in the fresh air. He looks up at the ceiling before sitting up carefully, coughing. 

When he looks up, he sees Tommy and Tubbo in a corner, looking at him. Their eyes scared and uncertain. 

He turns to his right, and there stands Dream in chains. Breathing heavily as he used all his strength to bring Wilbur back from the dead. 

Wilbur chuckles darkly. “Oh Dream!” he sings, dragging out his name sharply. 

“I know what you did to my little brother, Dream.” He chuckles again, the strength in his body coming back fully. “I saw you manipulate him. And taunt him.” He gets up from off the floor and moves towards Dream slow and menacing. “I saw you blame him for your wrong doings.” He takes a deep breath as he backs him into a corner. “I saw you break my baby brother. He wanted to fucking kill himself, Dream.” 

Wilbur looks around the prison walls, they were bare and a dark shade of purple. “And now you’re in prison, hm? Funny isn’t it. You always reap what you sow.” 

Dream looks over Wilbur’s shoulder to the two boys shaking in the corner. Wilbur looks at them and backs away from Dream, turning to the boys and grins wildly at them. “Where are my manners! Hello boys! I’ve missed you terribly while I was away, you see.” He flashes them a genuine smile. “But I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to. It’s great to see you both, though. Anyways, you probably shouldn’t be here. Wouldn’t want you guys to see this.” 

The boys just stand at him, looking with wide eyes. They cling to each other for safety. “Wil?” Tommy asks quietly. 

Wilbur nods. “Yeah?” 

Tommy breathes out a sigh of relief. “It really is you.” 

Wilbur smiles a genuine smile at them again. “I’m sorry. I know what I did wasn’t right, and I’m sorry. It was mostly this manipulative fuck-” He points at Dream, who was still cowering in the corner. “-That made me do it. And now I’m going to teach him a lesson about messing with our family.” 

“SAM!” Tommy calls out. “SAM ME AND TUBBO WANT TO LEAVE, PLEASE”

Sam’s voice booms over the intercom. “Wilbur is staying?” 

Tommy goes to answer but Wilbur speaks before him. “Yes. Dream and I need to-“ he cuts himself off. “Let’s just say, I need to chat with him. 

“Don’t kill my prisoner, Wilbur. Do it for Tommy.” Is all Sam says as he lets the boys out. 

Once the door was sealed shut again Wilbur turned back to Dream. 

“I-I’m sorry Wilbur- please-“ he cries. Tears streaming down his face. 

Wilbur smiled sympathetically. “I know some of the stuff you did wasn’t you. I know you’re possessed, Dream.”

Dream shakes uncontrollably. “Please don’t hurt me. Please Wilbur. I-I can control him I-“ He sobs. 

“I don’t want to be like this anymore.” 

Wilbur sighs. “You make this no fun! I’m not supposed to feel bad for you!” He thinks for a moment. 

“You know what, Tommy wouldn’t want me to hurt you. Deep down I know he wants you to get better. So you know what, I’ll help you.”

Dream looks up hopefully. “Do you… do you mean it?” 

Wilbur sighs again. “I guess. I still want to slap the shit out of you, though.”


End file.
